Cardiac rhythm management systems provide therapy to a patient's heart to correct various forms of arrhythmias, such as tachyarrhythmias and bradyarrhythmias. One type of such a system is an implantable cardiac rhythm management (“CRM”) device and a programmer for programming the CRM device. As the understanding of various types of arrhythmias has grown since the inception of CRM devices, so has the need to provide a greater variety of therapies with the CRM device. This greater variety of therapies allows a physician to closely tailor the therapy provided by the CRM device to the specific needs of the patient by programming various parameters of the CRM device. The CRM device provides therapy based on the parameters. However, the number of programmable parameters in CRM devices has grown along with the number and complexity of therapies that an individual CRM device can provide. Additionally, not all parameters that can be programmed are necessary or even appropriate for certain therapies. Accordingly, the patient's treating physician uses the programmer to program numerous parameters of the CRM device to achieve the desired therapy. There is a learning curve for learning the system, e.g., hardware and software, to program the parameter profiles that are appropriate for a given therapy. The numerous parameters further increase the time it takes to learn how to program the parameters in the profiles. Consequently, there is a need in the field of CRM systems to simplify the use of parameter profiles.